Born Again
by GuardianValkyrie
Summary: Marietta, a courtesan, gets the revenge she's been craving all thanks to a hidden blade her customer brings to the Rosa in Fiore.


AN: Marietta means 'bitter' in Italian.

First Blood

I used to be something that you could be proud of but ever since I got this new job you've been more than unhappy with me. Did you ever think that I was ever not enough for you? What happens when I get a customer that you know? Should I have information extracted from him? After all, I am a working girl. Are you only embarrassed of me in front of the rest of the family? But in reality you need my help. Who else is going to sleep with the enemy? Who else is going to return home even after everything I've done? Certainly you wouldn't send mother for you need her to perform her duties at home and I would not let her fall to that level. It is the duty of me being your daughter to return the favour of them bringing me to life in exchange for anything they want. Yet even so, you get angry with me. Have you ever thought of actually doing work on your own without my help? To actually have something to be proud of all on your own without having me have had to poison them the next moment I could when lying on top of him during the night. You think that I enjoy doing this but it's only because you can't support yourself or the family with the nothing that you do. How dare you judge me and what I'm doing to try and put food on the table for I see that all you do is in vain anyways, you forced me to do this, you know. All I did was try and get some medicine for mom. You need to understand that not everything revolves around you. Is being a courtesan an ugly job? Yes. I hate having to deal with such impure things. Then again, they give me the money I need.  
>Fucker... All of them need to die.<p>

I hate all men.

"Oh, Marietta…are you busy tonight?"

"My dear Adolfo, when have I not had the time for you?" My Italian accent was ever so present in my English. Nowadays, it was these damn immigrants that keep visiting Roma that gives me a run for the money. Signora Claudia keeps me more than busy by training my English and my body even more with the men. "I don't know, Marietta, you've been meeting with other men behind my back…have you given up on me?" Adolfo approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders, playing with the collar of my dress as he would in bed. "I'm never too busy for you, mio amore…" I placed my hand on his chest and played with the strings on his shirt while biting my bottom lip. Adolfo was a regular of mine that my papa told me to keep on eye on. Papa ran a very competitive fabric company that produced only the finest clothes to all the nobles of Roma, but then new makers like Adolfo showed up and stole all his customers away. Papa says that Adolfo is so well-renowned, he even fashions the pope's robes! Sciocco! Fool! He hasn't seen the true form of this man as I have. A pig in disguise! Under all these pretty gems and high quality fabric is a minuscolo pene that cannot perform! How I laughed the first time. Not in his face, of course. When in bed, I must seem like the perfect little courtesan and compliment it for all the splendour that it isn't. "Is your mother home?"

"Mother has grown senile. She doesn't know when I come home or when I leave. She does not remember her own son's face."

"I pity such a creature." I leaned up and kissed his lips, caressing the side of his face with my fingers. "She cries with the ferocity of a lion at night. It saddens my heart."

"Mio caro, Adolfo…come…I have time now. Let us soothe your troubled soul." I curled my hand under his chin and began to lead him back to the Rosa in Fiore. "She's not dying, is she?"

"No, she will live to be a hundred and fifty with a son like you who gives her everything."

"You sound jealous of my mother, Marietta!" Adolfo laughed, catching up with my quick pace and pulling me close to him from behind. Something began poking in my back, making me look up into the face of a lusty Adolfo. "Don't worry, you're the only one who can please me like this. I'll even give you a present." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a box. He lifted it over my head to give in front of me, I looking at it in wonder. "This is the first time you've been so generous with me, my love."

"Ah, I had doubts…I thought I saw you going into the house of that tailor bastardio, Jiovanni the other morning. He threatens to kill me every time he walks by my shop. Do you know the reason why?" I shook my head in fear. He saw me go home? He saw my father?

"Haha! Shoes!" He lifted the lid off the box and produced a set of high heeled shoes. They weren't too tall but were a soft pink color with very intricate designs on them. On the underside of the shoe was Adolfo Porgani's name signed in black paint. "Madonna mia…! Where did you get these! They look to be very expensive!" I cried, taking them up in my hands and turning them over and over in my hands. "My first pair of shoes that I made for women! I instantly thought of you and said, 'Adolfo, Marietta has been there for you always, it is time you give her something back in return that her Signora won't take away from her! I am now not only designing clothes, but shoes too!"

"Signore, I can't take these, they're too much, too much!" I cried, placing them back in the box and biting my lip. He forced his body further in my back and kissed the top of my dirty blonde hair. "Anything for you, Marietta…here." He walked around me and leaned down, taking the shoes out of the box. A blush crossed my face. "People are watching you, Adolfo…! Stop, stop! Your name will be ruined if you're seen with a courtesan like me!" He picked up my scrawny ankle and fitted the shoe over my foot, smiling triumphantly. "I've played with these feet so often I even remember the size perfectly." He placed the other shoe and stood up. I was almost an inch and a half taller than before. "All the other courtesans will pale in jealousy now."

"Hmm…I bet they will…grazie mio amore…" I placed my lips over his in a kiss, he returning one even stronger. "Jiovanni will be so angry knowing my shoes are out on the steet now. Adolfo Porgani will be a household name!" He laughed and embraced me, we beginning to walk towards the Rosa in Fiore, other courtesans' eyes watching my feet as I walked inside. "Ah, Marietta, you've brought a guest!" Claudia exclaimed, I giving a nod. "I haven't seen Adolfo in a long time and it began to worry me, Signora, so I went looking for him."

"Good, good! It only makes me sad that he is not in excellent health."

"What do you mean, Signora? I am in perfect health! Watch!" Adolfo picked me up with ease, I letting out a few screams as he hauled me over his shoulder and put me down. Claudia chuckled and turned to me. In turn, I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows, looking up at him. "She is right…let me go mend your ailment…thank you, Signora…I was blind to his need."

"Go, go! Before that strength of him is wasted on picking you up again!" I took his hand and ran up the stairs and into a free room. Adolfo didn't waste time and momentum. He immediately pressed me into the feather bed and spilled kisses over my body. I could smell his arousal. His odour was always more intoxicating once he revealed his true identity. His movements were swift yet gentle as he proceeded to slip my dress off my shoulders, his kisses travelling down my chest and over my breasts. I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes, holding onto the back of his head until he pulled away and stripped off his shirt to reveal the body of a forty-five year old man who had eaten nothing but the best meals since he was young. As if to try and fill my own starvation, I began gently biting his stomach and kissing it until I got to his pants. He threw his head back and let out a moan, his hands trying to free my hair from its bun. My fingers found the button on his pants and freed them from each other. My hands began peeling his pants off but something had fallen out of the side of the pants and dropped to the floor in a loud clamour. I didn't know how he couldn't have heard that but it didn't seem he did. His manhood was tented out of his underwear but I couldn't take my eyes off the metal object on the ground. I pulled away for a moment, confusing Adolfo. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shoes." I replied, taking off my shoes and placing the metal object in the right shoe and looked up at Adolfo jumping out of his pants. "They're just shoes."

"But you made these shoes for me…besides, I thought you liked my feet." I leaned back on the bed and pointed my feet outwards to show them off. He gulped and nodded. I stood up and let my dress fall over my shoes and approached Adolfo. The night was young and he was boisterous. This meant at least three hours worth of time. I gave a sly grin and stood still, posing for him. "You've lost weight again…have you been eating?"

"Cazzo, if that puttana Claudia ever gives me my pay I would. We've been rather low these days and I don't know what she does with the money." I gave a smile and approached Adolfo. "Well, you shall be more than enough to satisfy my hunger tonight." He pushed me back on the bed and began the deed sooner than usual. I hated this man. With every fibre of my body, I wish this man would die. He had a wife. "How's Juliana?"

"Lazy bitch…she does nothing but embroider the neckerchiefs for women. What about the fashion for the men! We like to look good too!"

"Then have her embroider some for men!"

"Bah, don't talk about that creature here. She doesn't fuck me anymore." He grunted as he continued, the corner of my lip turning up. "How's your business been since you've started making shoes?"

"It's picked up so much, Jiovanni doesn't have anymore money! He will come to me begging me to hire him and do you know what I'll say!" He was pumping hard now with all the extra adrenaline he was getting knowing he was ruining someone else's life. "He will scream, 'Oh Adolfo! Hire me! I beg you!' Right?" I don't think he knew that I repeated exactly what he just said because he gave a laugh. "Right! And I'll tell him to die! He's such a filthy beggar! And that woman-bitch beside him is just as bad! She makes my wife look like a beautiful woman like you!"

Die. Filthy ugly pig. You were talking about my mother like that…? Father doesn't care about me like mother does, so I'll only kill you one day because you spoke ill about her.

"Scream my name as loud as you can." He demanded me, I putting on the lustiest face I could and arched my back. "Oh, ADOLFO!" I screamed over and over again. He was like a child and continued laughing. "No other woman but you deserves to live. I am running away to Napoli soon. Come with me."

"Running away? From whom?"

"My mother, my wife, the assassins-"

"Assassino!"

"Yes, they want my life. You see, I've done something that they're not too happy about." I gave him a foxy grin and began rocking with him to gain more information. The more I pleasured him, the more he spoke. And right now, he was very pleased. "Yes, I chopped off the arm of an assassin and sent him running home bleeding like a pig! While going to discard the arm, I noticed that it was heavier than a regular arm. I've done my fair share of maiming thieves trying to steal my blueprints…but this was special…it was…well, it wasn't for a woman's use." He kept going on as fast as he could go now and it was my duty to play the good prostitute because he wasn't going to talk now. He was too occupied with work.

At least he wasn't a tourist. Just another scumbag pig. It matches me perfectly.

When Adolfo went to sleep, I couldn't help but crawl out of the bed and make my way towards the metal object that stuck out of my shoe. I turned it over and over again and saw that it was meant to be put on. Despite the blood, I slid it over my left arm, the metal part upwards. I gave a small chuckle and began waving it around, trying it out like I had just put on a well-fitted piece of armor. To my horror, a silver thing soared out from it and towards my face. In a snap, I stopped moving and realized that I was gazing at a beautiful object known as a blade. I had a fascination for these things. They posed such an air of elegance that demanded respect. I gave my wrist a flick forwards and watched it retract back to its shell. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I took it off and changed it the other way, this time giving it a solid flick open and hearing a small click. It locked in place? I looked at the tip of my thumb and saw that I had pressure on a small contraption that made it lock.

Dark thoughts roamed through my head. This man was a pig…he stole from assassins…he wanted my family dead for his own gain…his wife and mother burdened him. "Maybe you should just die…" I climbed on the bed and then seated myself on top of him with both of my legs on the side. He slept blissfully unaware of the situation he was in. For years he had been buying my body over and over again like I was a thing. He gave me something today with his name on it so I could publicize for him. "Not anymore…I will be the only one to run away…" I swore and poised the blade over his throat, my hand shaking violently. I was scared. Not because I couldn't kill him, but because I _could_ kill him. This frightened me the most. "Marietta…what are you…" His eyes widened when he saw the blade but I knew it was over. He was the type to give me over to the pope himself so he could have me hanged. Without a second's hesitation, I plunged the blade deep into his throat and sliced it sideways. Blood spurted all over me, coloring my naked skin red. Gurgling sounds escaped his throat as he trying scratching at my hands but it was too late for him. The deed was done. He was as good as dead. "You will never ruin my life again. I will not allow you to kill my fathers company either, stronzo…my mother will not die!" To my horror, his hands reached under the pillow and drew out a blade of his own, plunging it deep into my thigh. I gave a scream and jumped up, watching as he drew his last breaths. Thunder clapped loudly outside, my head turning towards the window to see the silhouette of a figure perched on the windowsill like a bird. "Assassino…" I breathed, fear taking over me. I was going to be killed for killing this man…

My Madonna, give me a change…I swear I will change if you let me live!

AN: I began writing this a while ago and though 'eh, writing dump…' but then I thought 'wait a minute…' and now I'm like, 'IDEA!'


End file.
